Academy days of kiba Inuzuka
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: We Know Kiba as a dog boy, but do you kiba when he was still in the academy? well check out a important part of Kiba's life! 000 In further chapters KibaxHinata 000


Academy days of kiba Inuzuka

By

Naruto4life

Kiba Inuzuka is a very loud happy healthy boy. He is always laughing or shouting. Well today was the Day Kiba inuzuka went to the kohona ninja academy. There is one more thing about Kiba. He has a Best friend named Akamaru, and he is a dog, a cute white dog that never leaves his side.

So naturally Kiba brought his dog to the academy. He went in a took a seat in the first row. Then the teacher came in. He gave his famous opening day speech. "Welcome to your first day at the Ninja academy! This is big, big day for you. Not only is it your first day of the school year, but the first day of your journey to become a ninja. Hopefully everyone of you will graduate to be a genin."

The teacher smiled up at the sea of students. "Well I'm Iruka-sensei, now let's get learning!" Iruka went to the chalk board and drew a sherikin. "This is easy, what is this?" Kiba raised his hand as high as he could. Being an inuzuka there were tons of ninja in the family and they have showed him this before.

"Ahh….how about you" He pointed to kiba. The boy jumped up. "It's a sherkin!" He shouted. "That's correct." Kiba threw his hands in the air. "Yahoo!" Iruka gave a small laugh. "Well that's not the only thing you need to know, so don't get to ahead of yourself" Kiba nodded and sat back down.

Kiba learned how to throw sherikins and had his first practice. He was okay at it, but he wasn't the best. A kid named Sauske uchiha was really good at it. Then finally it was time for recess. At exactly 10 a.m Kiba burst into the play ground with Akmaru on his head. For the first minute he was disappointed. He expected recess to be something new, it turns out recess is simply just free time.

Recess turns out to be another name for life as he always known it. Only shorter. His first recess lasted about six years, this one is 15 minutes. So he was going to make the best of it.

He sees some kids playing ninja. He runs up to them. "Hey can I play with you guys?" A kids with brown haired nodd. "Sure, were picking teams" Kiba nodded and got inline with the others. The first to get picked was Sasuke Uchiha. The second was a boy named Neji. Neji had white eyes, it was kind of creepy. There was a girl in his class who had white eyes also, they must be related.

Kiba wasn't picked last, but some kid named Choji was. It seemed nobody wanted Choji on there team. In the end his team won and Choji's team lost. Choji's team was pretty mad, so Choji wasn't allowed to play next round because he always loses. Then this other kid named Shikamaru left too. His team kept wining till they got called back in.

Kiba finds out he really likes school he learns a lot of new stuff. He is even allowed to bring his dog to class. One time this girl asked to pet Akamaru. She was one of kids who fit in the backroud. One of those kids you see everywhere but never really notice them. You see them having fun or one day you look up and there right there. Well her name is Hinata Hyuuga.

She has white eyes and short purple hair. You may think that those features would make her stand out, but she really is quite hidden. She was really shy when she asked about Akamaru, but Kiba spoke loud enough for the both of them.

Later days after all that in the middle of the year, Kiba learned that he laughed loud. Iruka was explain a special jutso and how if you didn't run out of charka if could run forever. "It would last you all the way to Jabip!" He stated. Some one called out "Where's Jabip?" Iruka explain that just means really far. By this point kiba was rolling on the floor laughing.

Iruka came over and his student's face was red and tears in his eyes. "Kiba?" He said looking down at the boy on the floor. "…Jabip…" Then Iruka noticed his student was fine just laughing to hard. It's a good five minutes before Kiba calmed down and they could begin class again. Iruka forbids anyone to say Jabip the rest of the day.

Nevertheless, there is still interruptions from kiba as somebody whispered the word Jabip. Those were only small fits of giggles though.

They one day Hana, Kiba's Sister, was walking him to school. Hana took him a different way to school, one he had never been on before. on the way he saw a old man in a wheel chair waiting by the gates of Kohona. He was staring blankly out the gates. "Who is that?" Kiba said as he pointed to the old man.

"That's the waiting man, he is waiting from his brother to come back" hana said, her voice had a tint of sadness. "Come back from where?" Kiba wondered. "His brother went away in war, and he never came back. He's MIA" She said as they walked away from the gates. "What's MIA?" Kiba asked. "It means Missing in action" Akamaru yipped from inside kiba's jacket. "How long has the man been waiting?" Hana thought for moment. "32 years"

Kiba's eyes got wide. He could hardly sit still for 32 seconds! he could not sit there for 32 years! but brothers a special, kiba might wait 32 years for his sister hana.

Hana dropped him off and he went inside. The class room was empty, he was early. He is always early, because he likes going to school and can't wait for it to start. He has hana take him early on her way to file mission reports. Kiba takes a seat in the front. Akamaru jumped off his head and on to the desk. He curled up and looked up at Kiba.

"Akamaru, could you every wait 32 years?" The small dog yipped. "neither can I, I wonder how the waiting man feels" Akamaru wined. Then Iruka came through the door with Naruto. "Hi Naruto!" Kiba shouted. "Hi ya!" He took a seat next to Kiba.

Naruto always goes with Iruka to get Ramen in the morning, so they are always the second ones here. Then Hinata comes, the girl with white eyes. Kiba has heard Hana and some other Chunin talk about how the Hyuuga family is really strict and Hinata is suppose to be early. Kiba also knows that Hinata watches Naruto and Iruka eat Ramen before coming.

Then Hinata walked in. She glances at Naruto. Kiba watched her blush then take a seat two rows behind him. Everybody knows Hinata likes Naruto, but it looks so funny to see her face get all bright red. So sometimes Kiba just jokes around alittle bit. "Hey Naruto, have you noticed that Hinata always come after you?" Naruto looked at him.

They he faced Hinata. Hinata's face got bright red and she looked down at her desk. "Your right, that's odd" the blonde boy said. Kiba gave a muffled laugh. Akamaru gave another yip. Then all the other students came pouring in. The Iruka started class.

When school was over Hana wasn't there. She must be late. Kiba thought he would just walk home by himself. Maybe he would see the waiting man. So he waved by to Naruto and him and Akamaru started down the path.

Then finally came to the gates where the old man was. He was still waiting for his brother. "Hello!" Kiba said walking up the man. The man's face never changed. "I said Hello!" Kiba cupped his hands around his mouth to make him louder. The old man looked down at little kiba. Kiba smiled. The man just looked back at the road.

Kiba crossed his arms. "Akamaru, this guy is weird!" The dog yipped in reply. Then he walked away. He walked for hours but he seemed to have forgotten his way home. This place seemed unfamiliar. He must be close to the edge of town. He walked around when he saw something walk behind a corner.

Akamaru jumped on Kiba's head. Kiba spun around only to meet a half covered face. "ahhh" Kiba said taking a step back. There was a boy about his age wearing sunglasses and a high collared jacket covering the bottom half of his face.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked. He heard Akamaru give a small growl. The boy just looked at him. "Wait a second your in my class! I know your name starts with a S" Kiba said. "Shino" The boy said. "Well I hi Shino! I'm Kiba" Kiba held out his hand. shino just looked at it and turned around.

That's when Kiba noticed three bug fly into Shino's jacket. "Hey wait up Shino, you know I just saw three bugs go in you jacket" Shino didn't even look at him. "So are you going to get them out?" Shino stopped and looked at him. "Okay" Then tons of black bugs came out of his sleeves. The black bugs filled the sky. Kiba fell back and his eyes got huge.

He could hear akamaru wining. They the bugs went back in to the jacket. "That was werid" Shino just kept walking. "Hey wait up! How did you do that?" Shino glanced at him but kept walking. "Oh and Do you know how to get back to the academy?" Shino stopped. "yes" Kiba jumped up. "Yahoo!" Akamaru joined in the small celebration. "So can you take me there?" Shino signed. "Come on"

Kiba followed Shino back to the academy. "Thanks Shino, see you tomorrow!" The Shino walked off. "Wow that guy is weird" Then Kiba saw Iruka walking out the door. "Hey Iruka-sensei!" He yelled. Iruka turned around to see the young inuzuka. "Kiba?"

"Yeah I got lost" Iruka gave a small chuckle. "I know, your sister is looking for you. She's still at the Chunin office. I'll take you home" Kiba jumped up and Shouted "Yahoo!" For a second time. Then he followed his teacher to his house. His mom was worried sick and glad to have him back.

"Kiba, don't you ever go off like that again!" She scolded. "Sorry mom, but I met this cool guy that has bugs in his jacket! lots of bugs!" Kiba's mother signed. "Heaven help me" She said before getting her son dinner.

"Hey Mom, I can't wait till I graduate!"

o0o

Author's note: Okay this story is based off some other things. Sorry if it's ooc. Well this is Kiba when he was kid. Tell me what you think, and I'll update it. This Story goes all the way up when he graduates and a bit more. So I'll work on the next chapter!


End file.
